What He Needed
by GoodGirlzDead
Summary: Yes, they had been friends first. That would continue on, and was a part of them that could never die." DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ FIRST AND FOREMOST! It will not make any sense if you don't. Harry's POV of First and Foremost. Harry/Ginny


A/N: I'm not too sure how well I did with this one as compared to my last one. Harry's point of view was more difficult to write. But, as i constantly tell my uncle, I like giving myself a challenge. I suppose I should have sent this one off to him to Beta, but I wanted to post it as soon as I was done with it. Since I'm had a serious lack of posting and I sent one of my fics off on hiatus... I find writing in a male point of view rather awkward, especially when it comes to emotional things...I know a lot of guys don't like to show emotion, but I consider Harry a rather emo kinda guy. So here is his point of view, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

Harry sighed as he left the Great Hall after eating lunch. Apparently he had picked the wrong Saturday to sleep in. It had seemed like the perfect idea at the time as there was no Quidditch practice thanks to one of their beaters being out with a broken arm. But he couldn't find any of his friends anywhere.

If he remembered correctly he remembered Ron mumbling something or other before bed, but he had been too tired to bother really registering what his friend was saying. Assuming that if he wasn't in the Great Hall it had something to do with his new girlfriend, Lavender Brown, he figured he was better off not finding Ron.

He had tried to all of Hermione's regular haunts as well but hadn't been able to find the girl. She wasn't at the library, and there was no door on the Room of Requirement so she couldn't be there. The Great Hall had been his last hope.

He was never sleeping in like this again.

With nothing else to do he went back to the common room, thankful that at least his favorite armchair was actually available. He supposed now that the older students were gone he was now allowed to take over the comfy spot. After all, he was a sixth year. It was his right wasn't it? He liked to think so at any rate.

He had been sitting in his chair for not ten minutes lost in thought when his girlfriend came over, a shy smile on her face. They had begun dating a month or so ago and really he didn't understand why they hadn't started earlier. Remembering who he was best friends with the reason why struck him. Ronald Weasley was not nice to any male that came within a five foot radius of his baby sister.

"Harry, can we talk a moment?"

Harry smiled up at his girlfriend even though he wasn't so sure he liked to tone she was using. Ginny wasn't by nature a timid girl. Or at least, she hadn't been over the past few years. She had grown into herself. She was well liked around the school and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she was in the running for best looking girl at Hogwarts. Or was that just his opinion?

Giving her the affirmative he followed Ginny up to the boys' dormitory that he shared with her brother and a few other guys in their year. It was odd that she would take him up here since they rarely liked to spend time here. Obviously something was on her mind and she didn't want anyone to bother them. When he heard what she had to say, he could understand why.

"What do you mean Gin? I thought you, we," he corrected, "Were happy?"

Really he had thought that they were happy. They were compatible on so many levels. She wasn't like any other girl at Hogwarts, but she was exactly what he needed. She was strong, smart, compassionate, and always put the needs of others before her own. They enjoyed a lot of the same things and shared the same hobby Quidditch. So what could have gone wrong?

Hearing her explanation for wanting to end the relationship Harry saw all of the characteristics in her that he had just gone over in his head. To make him happy she had tried her best to be the person she thought he needed him to be. She attempted to make a relationship that she had never really wanted work out for his sake.

Harry knew that no matter what she said, in this moment he loved her more than he had before. But if Ginny wasn't happy with the way things were going there was nothing he could do to change that. Love had many different subcategories after all. He had yet to learn them all, so perhaps he had misplaced this one.

As he watched he walk out of the dorm, he knew that what had hurt him the most was that she had not felt comfortable enough in their friendship to talk with him about what was going through her mind. They had always been friends first and lovers second. That much of what he had said had been true. But he had been hoping that it would be enough to make their relationship work. But in the end it was because they had taken on the second role that she felt she could no longer come to him openly.

"We're friends first and foremost, Ginny. I promise, no hard feelings. I'm glad you finally decided to be honest with me. I just wish it had been sooner."

Yes, they had been friends first. That would continue on, and was a part of them that could never die. In the end, no matter the outcome he was glad that she had been honest with him. It would take a while, but he would get over this newest speed bump life had presented to him and continue on as if nothing had been wrong in the first place.

'Time heals all wounds,' he had once heard someone say. Well, he wasn't sure as to whether or not that was true. But his life thus far seemed to like testing its validity. This was one more test. Yes, he would move on. He would prove to Ginny that what he had said was true, friends first and foremost.

Plus, this way at least Ron might be able to refrain from killing him.


End file.
